


This is No Place to Die

by wow_thats_angsty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Physical hurt/comfort, Royal guard au, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: TW: Patton is severely injured! Do not read if that could possibly be triggering for you. No violence occurs on screen though.The castle is under attack and some of the Royal guard flees.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moceit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	This is No Place to Die

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to write Moceit angst because- as well as being a loceit slut, I’m also a moceit whore.

Janus sprinted throughout the halls of the castle. Clawing for breath. 

_Logan is safe._

_Virgil is safe._

_Remus is safe._

_Roman is safe._

He repeated that mantra as he hurriedly searched for Patton. 

_Logan is safe._

_Virgil is safe._

_Remus is safe._

_Roman is safe._

Roman and Remus had escaped on a boat. It’s likely that they are already at the agreed location. Logan had taken Virgil and they were traveling through the woods. They’d be fine. They had to be.

“The King is dead! Death to the Tyrants!” 

Screaming. Screaming from the other guards, screaming from the citizens, screaming from the attackers. 

Janus had honesty stopped caring about the people. He’d stopped caring about The King. He just needed to find Patton and get him out of here, he’d already gotten the others out. 

**_But what if they aren’t safe? What if the attackers got to them?_ ** _No, find Patton now, worry later._

He ran, his legs wanted to give out but he couldn’t give up, not now. The dim lanterns cast shadows on the walls. They looked like the attackers. 

**_He’s dead, he’s already dead. You should already be there. It’s not worth it, you should give up._** _No, not now. Patton’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna make sure of it if it’s the last thing I do._

He ran for hours, he was sure of it. Even though the clocks indicated he’d only been running for a couple of minutes. 

Janus would’ve been relieved to drop to his knees to rest but he was more occupied with Patton laying on the floor, bleeding out. 

“Pat..”

With shaking hands, Janus frantically tore some fabric from his cloak to create a makeshift tunicate. He held a firm hand on Patton’s thigh as he wrapped the large gash in Patton’s leg. He was bruised all over, beaten to the brink of death. Janus tried to work both quickly and carefully, so he wouldn’t injure Patton further. His stomach churned. Tears were pricking his eyes; Patton wasn’t dead, thank god, but that didn’t mean he was safe yet. 

“Go help the others.” Patton croaked. Janus looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Look, Patton, I’m not letting you die here alone. And the others are already on their way there.” Said Janus, scooping up Patton in his arms. Patton tried to resist; he thrashed in Janus’s arms but Janus was persistent. 

“Janus, go, you can’t-you can’t- I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me.” Patton’s face screwed up at the thought. “Please, Janus.” 

Janus remained stone-faced even though he wanted to start crying. “I understand it’s in your nature to be selfless but I beg of you, be selfish for once in your _goddamn_ life.” Said Janus, much harsher than he intended. Patton whimpered and buried his head in Janus’s chest.

“Let me die in peace.” 

“Do you really think this place is peaceful? Patton, my friend, this is no place to die.”

“Do you really think I don’t know that? But look at how much danger you’re putting yourself in by trying to save me. I’d rather die than let you get hurt because of me.”

“I assure you, Patton, that I’m not going to get hurt.” 

Before Paton could respond, Janus began running towards the stables. Janus ran faster than he’d ever ran in his life. He was not letting his friend die on him. 

He tenderly put Patton on a saddle before climbing onto the horse himself, face still stoic with determination. 

He set off on an old, beaten path not known to most.

Patton hadn’t said a word the entire time. Janus assumed the worst. But he had to focus. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind, he turned to see Patton, holding onto him for dear life. 

He didn’t remember when they’d entered the wood. Mind you, wood infested with the attackers. Because there was only one goal in mind: get to the agreed location. And he focused on it. Nothing else. He barely heard Patton when he thanked Janus. 

Janus counted his breaths. It reminded him that he was alive. He could hear Patton’s heartbeat. He counted that too. 

They were almost there, Janus was sure of it. 

“Janus-”

“What?” Janus snipped, turning to Patton, whose eyes were wide. 

“I heard something that sounded like footsteps. Be careful.” Said Patton, panic dripping from his voice. 

Janus proceeded with caution. Carefully maneuvering his horse through the forest. Luckily, they faced no threats. 

“Patton, we’re almost there, just hold on for a little longer.” 

“Janus... now probably isn’t the time for this, but I don’t care-” 

Janus stopped his horse for just a moment and turned his neck to look at Patton.

“Can it wait?” Said Janus.

“Janus, after what we went through tonight, I don’t think I can keep this from you for much longer-”

“Patton, it needs to wait. I will give you my full attention once we get there but for right now, I need to focus.” 

Patton quieted. He made no noise for the rest of the ride. 

Finally, they were there. An old cottage on the edge of town: the agreed location. It was Virgil’s childhood home; it had been abandoned for many years. 

Janus had to carry Patton inside as it was difficult for him to walk on his own.

Upon entering, they heard the crackle of a fire. It casted a warm glow onto the twins, who were sleeping on the ground.

Janus gently set Patton down on the couch. He was about to retrieve some blankets for the twins before Patton stopped him. 

“You said I’d get your full attention when we arrived.”

Janus had almost forgotten. He sat down next to Patton and looked into his eyes. Janus had always thought Patton’s eyes were pretty. 

“After tonight, I realized I couldn’t keep this from you any more. Not after-“ He took a deep breath. “Not after you risked your life to rescue me.”

He held Janus’s hands in his own. Janus looked at him, eyes filled with worry. “Patton-“

Patton squeezed Janus’s hands, “Let me finish.”

“I’ve been in love with you for a very long time. And I’ve kept it from you for all these years. I thought- I thought- I didn’t want to upset you or ruin our friendship. But after you risked your life, just to save mine… I knew that hiding it from you ...was doing a disservice to you. You deserve to know. And you don’t have to share my feelings. Our friendship is fulfilling enough. But I think that you deserve to know how I feel.”

Janus was speechless. He’d never actually thought about him that way, but now that the idea was there… Janus wasn’t opposed to it, not at all. Patton was always so caring and sweet. And it occurred to Janus that maybe his admiration of Patton went deeper than just friendship. 

“Thank you for telling me. I need some time to process what I’m feeling.” Said Janus, getting off the couch and going to retrieve blankets for the four of them.

He dug around a couple of closets and found some suitable fluffy comforters. When he got back to the living room, Logan and Virgil were there. Virgil was watching the fire, completely entranced by the delicate movement of the flames, and Logan was tended to Patton. Janus walked over and laid a blanket over Roman, who shifted a bit but drifted off to sleep again. Then over to Remus who made no movement but did mutter something that Janus didn’t hear very clearly. He offered a blanket to Virgil who declined, “I’m good, Jan. Fire’s already warm enough for me.”

Janus then plopped on the couch, taking one of Patton’s hands in his own. Logan was making soup with little was still left in the house.

“Patton, if you don’t mind me asking, how long ago did you realize you… harbored feelings for me?”

Patton smiled fondly, “I believe it was a couple months after you enlisted into the guard. I didn’t trust you at all, not at first, but you grew on me. And I got butterflies every time we spoke. It was pleasant. Still is.” 

Janus blushed a bit. 

Him having these _affections_ towards Patton put so many things into perspective. Maybe he just hadn’t realized that the feelings were there. Maybe Patton telling him had planted the seed of love in his heart. He really didn’t know, nor did he care.

“Patton. I think I love you too. I still need time but the more I think about it, the clearer it becomes.” 

Patton smiled and squeezed Janus’s hand lovingly. 

And everything was okay for a while. Staying in the cottage would be temporary, but as long as Janus was around the people he held so dearly, he’d get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and make this a short series about each groups’ escape idk.


End file.
